fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. 4
Mr. 4 is a former officer agent of the Baroque Works and partner of Ms. Groundhog's Day. As of now, he is a pizza delivery boy, stationed at the new Spider's Cafe. Appearance :Voice Actor: Scott Hinze (English), Masaya Takatsuka (Japanese) Mr. 4 is rather tall and fat, has big lips, and wears a green shirt that covers most of his body with black pants and gray running shoes. Like all other officer agents, his number is expressed somewhere on his clothing or his person. Mr. 4 has an obscure "4" design on his shirt, as well as a "4" on his baseball bat. During Ms. April Fools Day's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works", he wore a typical striped prisoner uniform and retained his scarf. Gallery Personality Mr. 4 was the slow and dimwitted partner of Ms. Groundhog's Day. He seems incapable of thinking for himself at all and often just does as his partner tells him to do. He laughs freely, but speaks rarely — in contrast to his partner, he speaks very slowly, usually taking most of a scene to articulate a short sentence. However, before he swings his bat he screams "four!" slowly, something which is slightly odd as this action is more associated with the sport of golf instead of baseball. Relationships Friends/Allies *Lassoo *Baroque Works **Daz Bonez **Paula **Ms. April Fools Day Family Neutral *Bentham *Ms. Groundhog's Day *Mr. 3 *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Nami **Zolo Roronoa **Robin Nico *Vivi Nefeltari Rivals Enemies *Navy **Hina Abilities and Powers He is one of two officer agents without a Devil Fruit ability, the other being Ms. April Fools Day. He is tremendously strong, able to wield a baseball bat that weighs 4-tons with no effort. However, he is also extremely slow in nature, so without Miss Merry Christmas handling the "intelligence", he would not succeed. He and his partner are actually, in terms of physical power, stronger than the Mr. 3 team, as said by Crocodile, but are a lower rank because Mr. 3 is much smarter and more tactical. Mr. 4 and Ms. Groundhog's Day have great teamwork during battle, with Mr. 4 being capable of using Ms. Groundhog's Day' hole network to surprise the enemy and Ms. Groundhog's Day can restrain the enemy or even bring him closer to Mr. 4 so he can directly strike the enemy with his bat. Lassoo Mr. 4 has a dog called Lassoo, which was originally a gun, but "ate" the Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Dachshund, a Cursed Fruit, and became a gun-dog. Lassoo shoots timed exploding baseballs that weigh as much as cannonballs, even when he sneezes (when he's first introduced, he has a cold). Mr. 4 then takes out his 4-ton baseball bat and hits the balls at his enemies, launching them at great velocity and accuracy at different angles. Due to the weight, the cannonballs cannot be thrown back by an opponent of normal strength. Techniques * 400 Base Knock (四百本猛打ノック, Yonhyappon Panku Nokku): This attack is not officially named by him, but by his partner Miss Merry Christmas. He has Lassoo shoot a huge group of his exploding baseballs then Mr. 4 hits them back at a surprisingly swift speed into a cluster detonating them all at once and creating a massive explosion. This attack is called 400 Base Hits in the Viz Manga and in the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * Molechuck Batterhill Intersection Blaster #4 (モグラ塚4番交差点, Mogurazuka Yonban Kōsaten): A combo attack with Miss Merry Christmas. First, Ms. Merry Christmas uses her Mogurazuka Highway technique and carries the opponent past Mr. 4 who, upon hearing her call out the attack, smacks the captive with his 4-ton bat causing massive damage to anyone unlucky enough to be the victim of this attack, though he may accidentally hit an ally as he is too dim witted to note differences in the voice. History Past Synopsis Alabasta Saga Alabasta Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deuteragonists Category:Baroque Works Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Prisoners Category:Former Prisoners